falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Канон Fallout
Фанон Надо бы тут написать про фанон. Фанон - это, хм, фанатский канон, положения, придуманные фанатами и бродящие в фэндоме под видом канонических, хотя разработчики их не подтверждали. Вот хороший пример - Гидрополис: якобы под буровой вышкой Анклава есть подводный город-убежище на 100 тысяч жителей, верных Анклаву. — Xanvier Xanbie 12:48, апреля 12, 2010 (UTC) Каноничность трейлеров А мне интересно, каков "каноничный статус" трейлеров, в частности наблюдал ли рейнджер-ветеран за выкапыванием Курьера из могилы и был ли ЭД-Э повреждён двумя выстрелами. Или он не определён? NCR Citizen 15:35, марта 18, 2011 (UTC) :Э-э. Если трейлеры исходят непосредственно от разработчиков игр, то никаких оснований не считать их частью канона нет, мне кажется. — �������������� ������������ 18:17, марта 18, 2011 (UTC) Библия Хм... Непорядок... В Английской вики Библия отмечена как полуканоничная. В обсуждении у них ничего насчёт этого нет. Разберёмся? 3Varenier 14:53, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) :Лично я думаю, что библия является полуканоничной, т.е. в ней верно всё то, что не противоречит каноничным источникам. --Alex6122 © 15:05, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Видимо придётся спрашивать самих правообладателей. Иначе неоднозначность и запутанность в викиях получается. 3Varenier 23:17, мая 10, 2011 (UTC) MZ, HH и фанатские моды А все мною перечисленное является каноничным? Лично я сомневаюсь... Igor-Valeev 08:53, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) :Официальные дополнения, такие как Dead Money и The Pitt являются каноничными. А фанатские моды — нет. --Alex6122 © 09:22, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) ::А Mothership Zeta? Там же почти все нереальное. :::И что? Супермутанты, гули, Бластер Чужих, ГЭКК, и многое другое тоже кажется нереальным. (Подписывайтесь в обсуждениях) --Alex6122 © 09:50, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel А по какой причине Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel является неканоническим источником? Только потому, что это не RPG? SAARESTO 07:00, июля 4, 2012 (UTC) : Bethesda (в настоящий момент являющаяся держателем авторских прав на вселенную Fallout) определяет, что является каноническим, а что нет. Хотя в игре есть элементы, которые не противоречат официальному канону, по каким-то своим причинам Bethesda объявила игру неканонической. Все вопросы к ней. Night Pryanik 07:12, июля 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Блин, канон, не канон) церковно-приходская школа, а не клуб любителей пост-апокалипсиса)) 195.85.214.7 11:30, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Меня очень интересует, почему Случайные встречи не являются каноном? В английсков вики ни слова. Altajrus (обсуждение) 21:29, мая 26, 2013 (UTC) Библия 2 Я что-то не понимаю: на англовики библия не канон, а у нас полуканон. Что-то нигде фразы Криса Авелона от 2011-го о том, что Библия F не является авторитетным источником, не нашёл. Потому пока и оставляю всё по старому, хотя надо бы обратное, что не очень радует…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:08, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) : 11 авг. 2011 г. Крис Авелон в своем твитере https://twitter.com/chrisavellone/status/101700464676044800 на вопрос пользователя под ником Francis1605 написал следующее: Fallout Bible is no longer canon, but when I first wrote it, it meant mechanized cav. (a FEW scav tanks and jeeps)., потом на вопрос пользователя Rinshan Kaihou: i don't know if you're still reading this but wouldn't that mean that pretty much all of the west coast lore isn't canon...? ответил это: Bethesda decides the lore (it's their franchise). The Bible was written back at Black Isle to consolidate things for VanBuren.;) и на все последующие вопросы эту фразу: ' Up to Bethsd., yep. All I have is old, cantankerous thoughts on canon.' One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:19, июля 28, 2017 (UTC) :: В англоязычном пространстве два подхода. :: Первый на нюкапедии звучит так: Библия Fallout Криса Авеллона не является каноном, но служит полезным комментарием в первых двух играх. Некоторые игровые элементы, представленные в Библии, были дополнительно развиты в Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas. Некоторые ошибочные элементы Библии были позже исправлены либо в следующих выпусках Библии, в играх, либо самими разработчиками. В 2011 году Крис Авельон рекомендовал не использовать Библию для определения каноничности. Любое содержание, использующее Библию без отдельной проверки от источника канона, должно включать предупреждение не каноничности. :: Второй на геймпедии звучит так: Библия Fallout Криса Авеллона является так называемым вторичным источником. Тодд Ховард упомянул о ней как части исходного материала Bethesda, использованного в процессе создания Fallout 3. Эмиль Паглиаруло также заявил, что использовал её во время разработки. Наконец, несколько игровых элементов, введенных в мир исключительно в Библии, были дополнительно развиты в Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas. Примечание: Крис Авеллон считает, что Библию нельзя использовать в качестве канона и что Бетесда не ограничивается её содержанием. В это время Бетесда нынешний владелец франшизы не проясняет для канона Fallout статус Библии, помимо упомянутых выше заявлений Эмиля Паглиаруло и Тодда Говарда, а также элементов, включенных в выпущенные игры. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:02, июля 28, 2017 (UTC) Ретроактивный континуитет Почти все примеры неканоничности являются ретроактивным континуитетом или требуют подтверждения неканоничности. Krasna45 (обсуждение) 02:21, февраля 8, 2018 (UTC) : С Хэнкоком случай такой — поскольку он нарик и любит потреблять всякие глюконавты, баффауты, ментаты, псих-баффы и остальное, то он просто сделался человеком привычки. Ему просто в кайф что-либо употреблять. Тем более, что в сравнении с 3-ой и Вегасом у винта дополнительное влияние на Выжившего - эффект замедления времени. Восприятие того, что вы употребляете — это ваше дело, личное, интимное. Но если учитывать мнения всех гулей, которые не испытывают эффекта обычного винта в Колумбии, то может быть только они просто физиологически невосприимчивы? И почему тут не упомянули наркозависимость Снежка по отношению к винту? Всё-таки выходит, что некоторые гули (если позволяют условия и их организм) всё же восприимчивы к джету. Одной заморочкой меньше, удаляю. : Непонятный мне до конца Билли вызывает больше вопросов, чем ответов. Особенно в том плане, что его жизнь так мало затронули и не уточняли в первую очередь разрабы. В гайде на с. 202 про него вообще ничего толкового не написано. В игре от него и его родителей толку не добьёшься — ничего не говорят по делу, это никак не вписывается в прежние рамки логики происходящего вообще, из-за чего мой мозг, пытаясь как-то это всё логически объяснить, становится этим. Моя версия - это плохо продемонстрированная и/или плоховато продуманная идея разрабов, где они хотели показать, что гули способны впадать в анабиоз намного эффектнее, чем люди. Это может быть моментом, где разрабы решили неполностью раскрыть (а может просто и не хотели это делать сознательно) суть про анабиоз, а игрокам и интересующимся решили самим найти ответы и всё за них разобрать :) Почему здесь не вспомнили заживо погребённого на несколько месяцев Вилли Гроба? Мне кажется, что Билли переплюнул Вилли в сто крат и к этому отнеслись слишком скептически. Вроде это и есть нужная зацепка в мире Fallout, где не всё знают о гулях, надо искать интервью насчёт этого момента. Если и в этом отношении какие-либо сведения найдём (а ждать придётся долго) то со временем и этот пункт отпадёт. Смотрите обсуждение Билли на Ньюке и тамошние общие статьи про гулей периодически проверяйте, может там ещё больше зацепок найдут раньше. Патрон поясняет природу гулей, а Билли Гроб с Билли подтвердили это. Полагаю, что моменты с Билли моменты исчерпаны. Если что — это всё генетика, там все ответы: и то, как у мальчика запас воды восполнялся, и то как гули Некрополя без воды не могут обойтись. :Теперь силовая броня. Во-первых «Умение носить силовую броню» — это не необходимость, а способность, которая показывает, что Одинокий Путник и Курьер туговато понимают, как носить сей данную силовую кастрюлю на себе. Ну не понимают и всё — прямо как я, когда сыграл сначала в 2-ой Фолл - нашёл в Наварро броню, мой Избранный оделся в неё, выпендрился перед Дорнаном и пошёл дальше - а затем я играл в 3-ий, не понимая, как они вообще её надевают (вы вообще эти брони в 3 и Вегасе видели? это какая-то полураздвижная, заметно меньшая по размерам, чуть ли не магическая броня, потому что то, как люди в неё одеты и как она одеваться должна по частям - мозк сломаешь). А вот в 4-ке (наконец-то!) по человечески было показано, как в этот силовой термос можно спокойно залезать, не боясь сломать себе руки, ноги и остальное. И с силовым соусником на голове не надо заморачиваться тоже :) Почему тут не учли отсутствие необходимости обучения ношения брони в 1, 2-ой части игр? Это разве не канон? Почему не учитываются моменты с работами Братства, которые делают броню так, чтобы она не попала в руки врагам? Поэтому на моменте с 3-й и Вегасом и делаются небольшие препятствия, в виде того, что БС делало так, чтобы те, кто даже заполучил их броньки, не смог их использовать против них. К сожалению, я не помню источник, у меня есть подозрения, что это тесно связано в конфликте между БС и НКР и скорее всего Джош Сойер маленько про это сказал где-то. А то и это бы вычеркнул бы из списка, только более толковой формулировки пока нету. :Знак Нью-Вегаса в Atomic Command настораживает (это если в мире Fallout не нашёлся какой-нибудь опытный программист, который сделал подмену/или разработчики так баловались); здесь вопрос к разрабам. Насчёт Кванта и ядерного блока — туда же. : И поскольку в канон, Убежище 95 и некоторые другие статьи продолжают поступать сведения, что "винт изначально создал Майрон на момент 23 века, а в 95-ом имеется довоенный винт и это противоречит канону", то можно как-то придти к выводу, что джет производился как во времена США, так и после них, разнообразными методами. Это ещё у нас не описано то, что Лесли Бишоп из Рино подсела на винт до тех событий, когда Майрон сделал джет, хотя Крис Авеллон утверждал когда-то, что это не каноничное событие (а теперь вся библия не является каноном) :) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:43, марта 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Повторюсь мне более импонирует подход геймпедии. Последняя игра является каноном для всех предыдущих. Особенно про информацию с винтом. Разве Майрон и другие послевоенные персонажи могли знать весь объем знаний и открытий довоенного времени. Винт могли вполне создать в какой нибудь довоенной секретной лаборатории. А Майрон просто открыл заново хорошо забытое старое. Логически здесь никакого противоречия нет.--One.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:41, марта 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Про винт я итак написал и разобрал. Теперь нужно наиболее осведомлённым разобрать оставшиеся противоречивые моменты, которые я не осилил. У нас канон пока не предусматривает приоритет за последней изданной игрой. Пока я не найду новых данных и не смогу убедиться в том, что какие-то трепетные моменты неканоничны, это для меня как бы ретроактивный континуитет. Это лечится поступлением новых данных, которым нужна уточняющая трактовка. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:11, марта 20, 2018 (UTC) Канон от Black Isle Studios / Obsidian Entertainment VS канон от Bethesda Учитывая наплевательское отношение беседки вижу логичным считать каноничными лишь F1, F2 и New Vegas. Всё остальное не более чем полуканон, игры по мотивам, как бы сильно беседка правами ни махала. Это как раз тот случай, когда нужно следовать не букве, а духу. DARTH---ALEXIEL (обсуждение) 15:58, мая 20, 2018 (UTC) : Как-бы сообщество того не желало, но Bethesda - правообладатель и она диктует текущий лор, что к нему принадлежит и нет. И на ваш дух она ложила права обладателя и деньги, уплоченные Интерплей за это права. Krasna45 (обсуждение) 11:30, мая 22, 2018 (UTC) :: Про историю средних веков, где на Ньюке не могли определиться с каноном и следовали выдумкам c 2005 по 2012 год, написано в теме. А так хедканон никто не отменял, каждый волен думать, как ему принимать выдумки себе в угоду.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:26, мая 22, 2018 (UTC) Некоторые моменты Некоторые моменты, которые прописывали в неканон, нуждаются в тщательном разборе и более толковой формулировке. Прежде чем писать что каноничнее, а что нет здесь, следует сначала привести полезные сведения в статьях, привести источник и предложить наиболее полную формулировку там, а потом уже писать тут. Вот эти моменты: * Наличие знака «Welcome to fabulous New Vegas», построенного после Великой войны, присутствует в Fallout 4, игре «Atomic Command» 2071 года. * Силовая броня на ядерных блоках из 4-ки не соответствует представленному ранее канону, согласно которому броня работает на автономном реакторе, способном прослужить несколько веков. * Отсутствие необходимости навыка владения силовой бронёй в Fallout 4 идёт в разрез с каноном Fallout 3 и Fallout New Vegas, где бойцы НКР специально срезали сервоприводы у трофейных T-45d, поскольку не умели носить её. Ранее я пытался это объяснить, но мне не удалось привести более полную формулировку. * Силовая броня Квант Х-01 из Nuka-World, изобретённая до войны, противоречит канону самой же Fallout 4, согласно которому X-01 является послевоенным прототипом. Первое (знак Вегаса) я считаю личной инициативой разрабов, они взяли его за основу из Вегаса и потом просто перенесли в следующую игру. Это несерьёзный момент для мира Фолла, не вписывающийся в атмосферу игры. Если каких-либо объяснений от разрабов по поводу этого момента не будет, то можно ссылаться на их действие.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:33, июня 5, 2018 (UTC) : По поводу ношения силовой брони в 4-ке: ГГ(мужчина) и не надо этому обучаться, т.к. по умолчанию он уже обучен, т.к. бывший военный, так что тут никаких расхождений. Напарников обучил ГГ. А вот ГГ(ж) и ЕЁ напарники - тут да, надо думать. Рейдеры и прочая шелупонь, бегающая в СБ, тоже вопросов не вызывает, ибо рейдерами становились не только гражданские, но и военные, они и могли обучить. Jinau (обсуждение) 06:25, мая 9, 2019 (UTC)